The Marauders Year 1
by KianaRosey
Summary: James is starting his first year at Hogwarts and couldn't be more nervous. Little does he know that the biggest adventure of his life is just about to start. Marauders time at Hogwarts. I plan to upload a new chapter every week.


James looked out his window. The sky was still dark but slowly it started to lighten as he lay there motionless. A big grin spread across his face. Usually, James was not awake this early, and even if he was up this early he would have just gone back to bed. I mean who wants to be up before noon? But today was different. Today was possibly the best day that James had come to know. What day is that might you ask? September 1st. The first day of school. The first day of _Hogwarts_.

"James! It's time to get up. It's your first day of school!" James mom was starting to run into his room and attacked him with tickles and kisses. His mom was young and full of energy all the time, by the way she acted you would never think that she was James' mom, you would think she was his sister not his mom. OK, maybe sister is reaching a little bit… like his cool aunt.

"MOM! STOP I'M 11 YEARS OLD! I'M PRACTICALLY A TEENAGER!" James yelled obviously very annoyed by the fact that his mother still treated him like he was a child.

"I know you are. And today is your first day of Hogwarts and I'm not gonna see you in such a long time," his mother looked at him with a pouty face.

"Mia leave James alone. This is his first day of school and you don't need to get him more worked up then he already is," James heard his father call from the kitchen. His father was right, he didn't need to get any more worked up than he already was. It was barely light out and he was already feeling super nervous.

James got ready, got breakfast and what seemed to be the blink of an eye he was on a broomstick flying to kings cross station. Being in the muggle world was always so exciting to James. He could already tell that they were going to judge him because he was carrying around a huge trolley with an owl and torn up old bags, wearing wizard clothes while they were all wearing dull boring things, and on top of that James had this crazy black mop of hair on top of his head. They walked so long James thought his legs were gonna fall off.

"We can't just fly to the front of the building, the muggles will see us! We have to land somewhere inconspicuous and then walk to the platform." His dad would say.

Finally after what seemed like ages they reached their destination. James looked down at his ticket. "It says 9 ¾ but I only see a platform 9 and a platform 10." James looked at his parents with utter confusion.

"That's because it's a secret platform meant only for wizards and witches, we have to run threw that brick wall right there" James looked at his father with an expression on his face that said _Well duh! Why wouldn't that be how you get to the platform. While we're at it let's just throw in a fire-breathing dragon to guard it for an extra precaution._

"You have nothing to worry about see?" Fleamont Potter looked at James then started running towards the brick wall. James' stomach dropped as he watched his father about to slam into a wall in front of a bunch of other people. _How embarrassing_ thought James, but before he knew it his father had disappeared behind the wall.

"Our turn!" said his mother. She went to grab his hand but he yanked it away. What if there were people there watching on the other side? He couldn't be the kid who still held his mommy's hand.

"I can do it own my own!" James looked back at his mother and then ran through the wall. He didn't know why he was so surprised that you had to run at a wall to get to the platform. He knew that they were going to a muggle train station.

Once he was on the platform all his fears melted away. There were a bunch of other kids who were just like him! He had no reason to be worried. And besides, he needed to be cool. His whole family are wizards, and they all went to Hogwarts too. He had to uphold the Potter name. James walked onto the train waving goodbye to his parents.

He turned around and started walking down the train aisle, thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen each time he looked in a compartment. A boy about his age with black shaggy hair ran past James with his wand at the ready. The boy ran into a compartment and James was so intrigued that he just had to follow. As James went to walk inside the compartment a really pretty girl with bright purple hair and emerald green eyes ran up to him.

"And who might you be?" She asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ummm…" James looked around to see if she was actually talking to him.

"Well don't just stand there looking like an idiot!" She was getting really mad. James decided that he should just try to play it cool. HIs dad had already told him all the crazy stories of when he went to Hogwarts and James thought that this might only be the beginning of that crazy.

"I'm James Potter." He said with a little grin on his face. "What's your name?"

"Oh the arrogance!" She was getting so angry her face was turning red. "Listen Potter, next time you decide that it's a funny idea to turn a girls hair purple, run away, and then act like you're God's gift to the world, you should probably know that girls don't really like that!"

James tried to tell her he didn't do it but she stopped him before he could. "I don't want to hear your excuses as to why you did it. Coming here I thought that maybe wizard boys would be different and more sophisticated than muggle boys, but you're all the same." She stormed off before James could even open his mouth. He slowly walked into the compartment with his head down feeling really confused.

"Sorry about that mate." The boy held out his hand."My name is Sirius Black."

"James Potter." They shook hands and looked each other up and down.

"Sorry to interrupt but what just happened here?" James looked across the compartment to a skinny boy with tired eyes sitting by the window.

"Well, it looks like that girl got me and James here confused." James looked at Sirius. They did both have brown eyes and longish black hair, James' was just a little more sticky-uppy. It actually wouldn't be hard to confuse them at all. The only big difference was that Sirius had sharper, angular features and James' were rounder and softer.

"What did you even do!" Said James feeling a little annoyed that Sirius didn't step into tell that girl the truth. Especially when she was so pretty and now she would just despise him.

"Well my older brother Regulus showed me a spell to turn hair purple, so I had to try it.

"Naturally," said the skinny boy with tired eyes.

"What's your name by the way?" Sirius was looking at the boy like he agreed 100% with what he just said.

"I'm Reamus Lupin." After a while, the boys were talking like they had been best friends for years.

"Alright alright," said Reamus looking around at the two other boys. "What house do you guys think you'll be in?

"Well seeing as my whole family are Slytherin I think that's the house I would be in but I've always thought that Gryffindor would be a bloody brilliant house." Sirius looked like he was in deep thought about the whole situation. James could tell there was an almost longing look about Sirius that made him feel sorry for him. Even though he really didn't know anything about him. He could just tell that he was living a life he didn't want to live.

James decided that it would be best to back him up even though he was very indifferent to the house he might get in. "I always thought Gryffindor would be a really cool house too." Reamus looked at him in a way that James knew he was very logical and could pick up on things that other people couldn't

"I'll tell you what," Reamus said with a slight smirk. " No matter what house we get in, us three will stick together." James could see Sirius relax a little bit. He never thought there might be someone more nervous to go to Hogwarts then him but he was glad that he now had these great friends. Suddenly the three boys turned toward a clanging noise and a young boy's scream.


End file.
